<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>400 Followers Event by RaeNic18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024922">400 Followers Event</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18'>RaeNic18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Smut, prompt list event, writing event</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, I had hit 400 followers so I put on an event where my followers/anons sent in one character + one prompt + genre. I have written a drabble for each one. They are all character x fem!reader :) Please enjoy!</p><p>Genre's/Prompts:</p><p>𝐹𝓁𝓊𝒻𝒻<br/>“I’m better when I’m with you.”<br/>“It’s always been you.”<br/>“Can I kiss you?”<br/>“I missed you so much.”<br/>“I can’t stay away from you.”</p><p>𝔸𝕟𝕘𝕤𝕥<br/>“Please look at me.”<br/>“You know I’m not like that.”<br/>“You...you never had a problem with it before.”<br/>“Why are you so stubborn?”<br/>“I know you still love me.”</p><p>𝚂𝚖𝚞𝚝<br/>“We’re in public, you know.”<br/>“Mine”<br/>“What did you just say?”<br/>“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.”<br/>“You want me to give your phone back? Make me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Aone Takanobu/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Matsukawa Issei/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bokuto + "Can I kiss you?" + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Bokuto had been studying together for a while now. Getting closer and closer with each study session between the two of you.</p><p>The more Bokuto was around you the more he couldn’t focus. Which was an even bigger problem since he had trouble with his grades already.</p><p>Sitting at a table in the local library, Bokuto can’t help but stare at your face. Your eyes locked on the math homework you guys were supposed to be focusing on.</p><p>But when you look up you see those big golden eyes staring at you and your cheeks instantly heat up.</p><p>“<b>Can I kiss you?!</b>” He blurts out, but he’s too impatient and he leans forward, across the table. His lips smash against yours in the softest yet most urgent way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Noya + “Can I kiss you?” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As you lay in bed, waiting for Noya to join you, you feel him get into bed and nuzzle up to your back. You smile and put your phone down that you’d been looking at, and turn to face him. When you do you are met with Noya’s brown eyes staring at you with the most love in the world. </p><p>“Hey y/n I have a question..” he spoke as if it was something concerning.</p><p>You furrow your brows and ask curiously, “What is it?”</p><p>Soon a big smile appears on Noya’s face and he looks down to your lips before asking, “<b>Can I kiss you</b>?” his voice completely serious as he asks.</p><p>You can’t help but laugh and roll your eyes at him playfully. “I dunno…is that what couples do?”</p><p>“Mmhm~” he answers enthusiastically as he gets even closer to you. But he doesn’t wait for your answer. Instead, he leans in, closing the gap between you two, and presses his lips to yours in a sweet and loving kiss. He then pulls away just enough to brush his lips against yours. “Yeah couples do it all the time~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Daichi + “Can I kiss you?” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mommy!” your little girl stumbled around the house trying to find you. </p><p>With the little one running around with the upmost saddened look, she quickly found your husband. “Daddy!” she cried out as she ran up to him and hugged his leg.</p><p>Daichi was making a sandwich for his little girl’s lunch when he heard her come in and felt her on his leg. “Hey sweetie, what’s wrong? Why all the yelling?” he asks a bit concerned as he reaches down and picks up his little girl.</p><p>“I miss mommy.” she frowns to her father, making his own expression soften as he smiles. “Well then we should go find her then huh?” he asks in curious tone.</p><p>“Mmhm!” his little girl nodded quickly and then looked over his shoulder before yelling out for you again. </p><p>A soft chuckle left Daichi’s lips, “Easy love, that’s right in daddy’s ear.” he smiled and leaned in to kiss her cheek gently as she apologized. But soon the two of them were off to find you. </p><p>After looking in almost every room of the house and then finally the laundry room, they find you. You look up to see the two of them in the doorway. Your husband has a smile on his face but your daughter is still worried. </p><p>“Ah, here she is sweetie.” he spoke softly and walked into the laundry room to pass her off to you. “Someone missed you. She was running around calling out for you, mom.” </p><p>Your initial reaction was to let out a soft laugh but your arms wrapped around your daughter and you held her close. “I didn’t go far honey, I never do. You know that.” </p><p>Your daughter pulled away to look at you and take your face in her hands. “I know mommy, but I missed you. I wanna give you a kiss, mommy!” You just smile and nod your head before letting your daughter kiss your cheek a bit dramatically, making you chuckle.</p><p>Seeing this interaction makes Daichi’s chest fill with warmth. There was nothing he loved to see more than the two of you like this. “Hey, <b>can I kiss you</b> too?” He spoke up as he got closer and wrapped his arm around your waist. </p><p>Of course you lean up to kiss him, but your daughter had a different answer, “No daddy she’s all mine! Mwah!” she gasped out and kissed your cheek once more.</p><p>Daichi just shook his head and looked defeated, but still had a happy smile on his face. Then, when your daughter hugged you and rested her head on your shoulder, Daichi leaned and kissed you lovingly. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Asahi + “It’s always been you.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going out on dates often wasn’t uncommon for you and your boyfriend. He liked to take you to different places and experience things together.</p><p>Today Asahi had suggested a hike up a really pretty mountain trail since the weather was nice. Asahi even made sure to pack up items to have a picnic for when the two of you got to your destination at the end of the hike.</p><p>When the two of you get to where you need to be, the both of you are breathing a bit heavy. But you stop and admire the view around you. Bonding in nature had always been a thing between you and Asahi. </p><p>Eventually, Asahi sets out the blanket and puts all the food out so you can relax and eat after hiking for at least an hour. The two of you talk about random things, nothing in particular. </p><p>That is until the two of you are all done eating and you’re just sitting there with the sounds of nature filling your ears. Out of the corner of your eye though, you see Asahi grabbing something out of his backpack. He keeps it behind his back as he turns to you.</p><p>“Y/n, I didn’t just want to bring you out here because it was fun.” he began with a light blush on his face and a slightly nervous tone. “I wanted to bring you out here because I want you know that I love you.” He then looks down a moment and then back up into your eyes as he continues, “Out of everyone in this world, <b>it’s always been you</b>.”</p><p>You look at him curiously as your chest fills with warmth. But before you could ask why he was saying this, he lets his hand from behind his back be visible to you. In his hand, a black box with the top open, exposing a beautiful diamond ring. “Y/n, will you marry me?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kageyama + “I’m better when I’m with you.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whenever Tobio was away from you while he was with the Schweiden team, it was always hell. No one could tell just by looking at him, but in his head, all he can think about is you. For the first week he’s away from you, you are all that’s on his mind. This doesn’t do well for him when he practices, go figure. </p><p>A couple weeks in and he gets a bit more used to the idea that you won’t be there when he goes to his hotel room or he isn’t able to wrap his arms around you at night after everything is said and done with practice and games. But then when it gets closer to the time he knows he’ll be able to see you again, he gets antsy. His sets get a bit too high or a bit too low. And, there’s a lot of yelling at him to get his head out of the clouds. Which is something that no one ever had to tell Tobio until he met you. Of course he curses himself for being distracted and even worse, he compares himself to Hinata who he used to yell at for being distracted.</p><p>Finally though, when he’s on the plane ride home to you, he will pull out his phone. He won’t use it for anything. But he’ll look through the pictures that he has of you. Pictures that he’s taken, some that you’ve taken while he’s away, and some of you together. It makes him smile just a bit as he focuses on your beautiful face. It’s enough to calm him down for the rest of the flight.</p><p>Fast forward to him arriving home at last. The setter decided not to tell you that he was coming home early, and he took a cab from the airport to surprise you. </p><p>You had just gotten out of the shower when you heard a knock on the door. Not sure who it could be at almost eight o’clock at night, you make sure you look presentable and make your way to the front door before opening it. You’re completely shocked that your boyfriend is standing in front of you and you’re a bit of a babbling mess before you just fling yourself onto him. </p><p>He quickly wraps his long arms around you, “Surprise…” he whispers to you as he moves his face to be buried in your still dampened hair. Not being able to help but take in your familiar scent. It smelled like home. You were his home no matter what. </p><p>The two of you pull away so Tobio can come inside and he catches you up on what all went on while he was away. He told you how he was having trouble concentrating this time around. When you asked him why he was having such a hard time, those deep blue eyes looked into yours.</p><p>“<b>Because…I’m better when I’m with you.</b>” he admits without a second thought. But he then blinked a couple times and it’s as if he had an epiphany. As if he just now realized why himself. His eyes then widened as he never thought to say this before. “Come with me next time.” his tone completely serious as he takes your hand in his.</p><p>You had always wanted to join him when he went back to his team, but you didn’t want to seem too intrusive. That was his work after all. But hearing him ask you to come with him next time, filled your chest with butterflies and you quickly nodded to him. “I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p>Tobio then gave you that cheeky smirk and leaned in to press a soft but firm kiss against your lips. A feeling he thought about the whole time he was away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kita + “I know you still love me.” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>College years and your twenties is when some people say you find yourself. A time to break away from home and high school baggage. But you didn’t want to change. You liked how you were right now. You liked how you had a couple of friends along side you. And you liked that they understood you in ways no one else could.</p><p>Among those friends is Kita. You have known Kita since elementary school and you’ve grown to know everything about him. The same could be said about him with you.</p><p>The two of you were free and open with each other. No secrets. With time, by the end of high school both of you had developed an emotional love for one another, though neither of you ever advanced to confess. It was almost as if there was an unspoken agreement that you felt so strongly about one another.</p><p>So when Kita called you over to his place, you didn’t think anything of it and went over without question. But boy were you in for a terrible surprise.</p><p>With it being a few months after graduation, Kita finally found a university he wanted to attend. But he never told you he even applied for it or the fact it was two hours away.</p><p>When he tells you, you’re sitting on his bed next to him. Your eyes averted to your legs as you take in the news. With him leaving you feel like you need to finally say it. But when you go to open your mouth all that comes out is a slight hitch to your breathing. You can’t say it. You can’t say it, if he’s just going to leave.</p><p>“I hope you like it there.” Is what you say instead as you finally look up at him to give him a weak smile. Trying not to let your emotions get the best of you. “I- I have to go- I forgot I had to do something-” you blurt out before getting up and walking out of his room. You keep your watery eyes on the ground so no one in the house can see how close you are to breaking down.</p><p>This wasn’t the reaction he thought you would have. He thought you’d be happy for him. Not to mention he would always come back for breaks during the school year. After realizing that you left while he was in his head, Kita rushes after you and finally reaches you right after you step out the front door. His hand gently grips your wrist, stopping you, as he spoke out, “You love me. That’s what you wanted to say right?” His tone a matter of fact. “<b>I know you still love me</b>.”</p><p>But hearing him say it like that made you heart seize up even more. He knew. He knew you loved him and he’s still leaving. It didn’t matter if he came back later. He never told you he was going to leave in the first place. Maybe your assumption of each others feelings was wrong.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter…have fun in your new life..” is all you can muster up to reply back with as you sniffle lightly and pull your hand away from him. But you stayed still just a moment longer.</p><p>Silence filled the air around you. Not hearing a response from Kita invited you to continue to walk away.</p><p>He couldn’t reply to you. He didn’t know how to say how he felt. He watched as you walked out of sight. Of course you didn’t know it, and you probably never will, but you just broke Kita’s heart too.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oikawa + “You know I’m not like that.” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked into your shared apartment quickly with a pissed off expression on your face. Oikawa following in behind you as his face was a bit annoyed as well.</p><p>“Y/n would you just stop for a minute.” he calls out to you but you ignore him and make your way to the bedroom.</p><p>Oikawa thought that he was going to make it in there before you shut and locked the door. But he didn’t reach the door in time to keep it open. Immediately he stopped at the door with his forehead pressed against it. “I don’t understand why you’re so upset, you know. I didn’t even do anything.”</p><p>Furiously you were taking off the nice dress you put on and slipped out of your heels. You instantly get dressed in sweats and and oversized tee. You felt like garbage. You didn’t feel pretty even though you left earlier feeling like the prettiest woman in the world.</p><p>“Y/n, they’re just fans. You know that.” Oikawa speaks through the door.</p><p>“Just go back to your pretty precious fans. I heard you. I heard you call them beautiful and compliment them after they swooned over you.” you hiss through the door before opening it and trying to make your way past him.</p><p>He grabs your arm, gently but firm to make you stop in your tracks. You couldn’t tell if you wanted to cry or just yell at him.</p><p>“<em>You’re </em>beautiful, y/n. I just said that so they would feel good about themselves. Don’t women like that?” he asks as his head tips to the side and his eyes fixated on you. </p><p>You go to reply to him but he interrupts you, “If you think I’m going to lose interest in you because of other girls, I’m not. <b>I’m not like that</b>. I still came home with you didn’t I?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kenma + “You…you never had a problem with it before.” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey babe…” you call to him as you’re standing in the doorway of his game room. But, you don’t get a response. “Babe?” you call out again. You can see that his head phones aren’t on his head so how come he isn’t responding to you?</p><p>Your feet carry you into the room and you stand next to his gaming chair before looking down at him. His eyes are totally focused on the screen in front of him, his fingers moving almost automatically against the controller. He wasn’t present. He was wrapped up in his game.</p><p>With a huff you lean down and put your face in his, “Kenma!” </p><p>Your soft yell makes the male jump a little and blink his eyes quickly a few times before looking up at you. “Oh, hey y/n.” his monotone voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>“Hey? That’s all I get? You’ve been in here for hours, are you going to come out any time soon?” you asked as you were feeling low and wanted to cuddle or just hang out with your boyfriend. </p><p>“Oh uh, I have a couple more quests to do-” </p><p>“Can’t you pause the game and continue it later?” your tone getting a bit annoyed and upset. “I want to hang out with you.” a soft pout to your face.</p><p>“You can sit next to me.” he replied as his eyes went back to the game. “I’m in a good groove and-” </p><p>“Kenma I want to be with you, why can’t you just pause the game?? It’s just a stupid game.” your emotions getting the better of you as your voice rose a bit.</p><p>“<b>You…you never had a problem with it before</b>.” he muttered to you through his focus, not aware of how much he’s been gaming lately.</p><p>You can’t believe what he just said to you as you stood there quietly a moment. A slight scoff left your lips and you shook your head. “Not like I want to spend time with my boyfriend or anything…” your snarky comment lingered in the room as you left. </p><p>Kenma paused the game once you were out of the room. He looked to the door and then sighed to himself. But he needed to finish what he was doing. So he turned back to the monitor and continued his game.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Asahi + “Mine” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laying on the bed with your arm draped over your face, you feel the undeniable heat between your legs.</p><p>Asahi has your thighs spread apart just enough for his face to be shoved into your cunt. His tongue laps at your sensitive core and you feel him slip that pink muscle of his inside you. Making your back arch and a gasp leave your lips.</p><p>“Asahi~” you whine as your other hand moves down to tangle in his messy put up hair.</p><p>He pushes a groan into you before pulling away and admiring the sight in front of him. “You’re so delicious y/n…and you’re all <b>mine</b>~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kiyoko + “Mine” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing Kiyoko under you when she’s normally the one hovering over you, gives you great confidence. Slyly you make your way between her legs, pressing your cunt right up agianst hers.</p><p>A soft gasp left the dark haired girls lips as she felt your heat against her. You maneuver so that your clit is pressing against hers the best way possible.</p><p>“Y/n~” Kiyoko almost begs as if she wants you to move already. Her hands moving to your hips to try and get you to start moving.</p><p>With a grin you can’t help but want to give her what she wants. Slowly your hips start to grind against Kiyoko’s. The way the two of you rubbed together was one of the best feelings in the world. </p><p>Once you pick up the pace you lean down, still scissoring against Kiyoko’s wet cunt and you whisper in her ear, “<b>Mine</b>~” </p><p>You could feel her nod eagerly against you. She was yours as much as you were hers, and the way her body begged for yours so she could reach her high could attest to that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sugawara + “Can I kiss you?” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Panic attacks are the worst. You know this first hand. Sometimes your anxiety got to be too much and it sent you into a state where you could barely see anything right in front of your face. Your body shaking and your eyes staring off into nothing.</p><p>Luckily though, you have Koushi now. The first time he saw you having a panic attack he wasn’t sure what to do. He called out to you and tried asking you what he could do to help you, but it was of no use as you couldn’t respond. So he just held you until it washed over you. Until you actually felt his arms wrapped around you. </p><p>Today was no different from any other. You haven’t had a panic attack in a while though, and that was probably thanks to your boyfriend always being there for you and showing you all the affection in the world. But, something tipped off your anxiety and you went into a full blown anxiety attack.</p><p>You were in bed when it started. You started shaking, enough to where it woke up Koushi. When he noticed what was going on he quickly took you into his arms. He whispered into your ear, “It’s okay love. I’m here for you. Deep breaths.” </p><p>You closed your eyes and ended up gripping Koushi’s shirt that he had on. A response that showed him that you were able to hear his words. You tried to breath. You tried to stop shaking. But it wasn’t working.</p><p>Gently, Koushi tipped your face up to his and looked into your eyes. He was shushing you lovingly and rubbing your cheek. He then got an idea and his soft voiced could be heard in your buzzing ears. “<b>Can I kiss you</b>?” </p><p>Your eyes looked up at him a bit dazed like before you forced a weak, “Yes.” from your lips. Maybe that could help calm you down.</p><p>Slowly your boyfriend leaned in, giving you the chance to pull away if you wanted. But when you didn’t his lips pressed ever so gently against yours. But there was a firmness behind it, showing you that he was there for you. </p><p>Through the kiss, you began to calm down. Your shaking eventually stopped but your kept your grip tight on his shirt. </p><p>When he felt you relax a little bit he slowly pulls away and rests his forehead against yours. “It’s okay love. It’s over now.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Atsumu + “I missed you so much.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were anxious as you pulled into the parking spot in the crowded airport parking lot. It had been at least two and a half months since you’ve seen your boyfriend. Sure the two of you called, texted, and face timed each other to keep in touch. But the fact that he was coming back home today after being gone for so long gets you nervous and excited. There was always a fear you have though, that he won’t come back to you. But today it stayed just that, a silly little fear. </p><p>Once you made it into the airport, it was like everyone else in the world seemed to be getting their loved ones to take home too. But you try to keep your nerves calm as you wait. You look down at your phone and see that it’s just a couple minutes til two thirty in the afternoon. Right when his plane was supposed to land.</p><p>You wait for about 10 more minutes and you get a bit more anxious. You hope that the plane arrived and it’s just taking a bit longer to get everyone off. But you still don’t see him as you look at the terminal that your boyfriend told you he’d be at. </p><p>“Come on, Atsumu…where are you..?” you ask yourself as you look down at your phone again. Quarter to three now. But as you look up now, you see a familiar mop of yellow hair and you can feel the butterflies going crazy in your stomach. He was really back. He came home to you. You watched as he looked around a bit dumbfounded. But once his eyes locked onto you, his whole face lit up. He ended up sprinting over to you with one bag over his shoulder and the other on rollers behind him. </p><p>“Atsumu!!” You cried out and when he got close enough, you jumped up into his arms and of course he catches you. With your arms tight around his neck you hold onto him like your life depends on it. “<b>I missed you so much</b>!” your voice almost a broken whisper into his neck, trying to hold back the tears of joy welling in your eyes.</p><p>Atsumu gripped your shirt as he hugged you tightly to him. He too had tears threating the corners of his eyes. “I missed ya so much too, baby. But I’m back now. Lemme see that gorgeous face of yers!” His voice loud and enthusiastic but neither of you cared if it bothered anyone else.</p><p>The moment you pulled away, you held onto his hips with your legs as his hands come up and cup your face. “God yer even more beautiful than when I left ya!” he cried out and kissed your lips passionately. Something he’s been longing for ever since he got on the plane to leave the last time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Iwaizumi + “Why are you so stubborn” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being Hajime’s girlfriend, you always heard stories about the infamous Oikawa. Hajime would tell you every now and then about the things they did as they grew up together. But whenever you ask about Oikawa <em>too </em>much, just out of curiosity, your boyfriend changes the topic or shuts down the conversation all together.</p><p>Today, Oikawa was flying in from Argentina. You knew it had been a while since the two best friends had seen each other so you were more than happy to hear that Hajime is the one picking him up from the airport. You know they’ll reminisce and catch up. But a part of you wants to go too. You have never met Oikawa and you want to know why everyone seemed to talk about him so much.</p><p>“Hey Hajime, do you think I could come with you to pick up your friend?” you asked as you noticed he was getting dressed to go do just that.</p><p>“Eh. I’m sure he’ll be tired and want to just sleep in the car. There wouldn’t be much meeting about him.” he spoke as he bent over, putting his shoes on.</p><p>“Oh come on, I just wanna see who your childhood best friend is. I feel like everyone else knows him but me.” you pout a little.</p><p>“That’s a good thing. You don’t need to know him.” he muttered, not really meaning any ill intent behind it.</p><p>But you scoff and furrow your eyebrows at him. “I want to meet him.” you state a bit more bluntly.</p><p>He then stood up to grab his jacket and put it on as he looked at you with all seriousness. “No.” he replied, but it didn’t stop you. As his eyes stayed on you, you started to get dressed.</p><p>“I’m going, Hajime.” your words not up for debate, making the dark haired male pinch the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“<b>Why are you so stubborn</b>? I don’t want you to go, okay?” he popped off but when he realized what he said he immediately regretted it. </p><p>You looked at him and noticed there was something else in his eyes that he wasn’t telling you. “Hajime…” you whispered as you can see your boyfriend shaking just a little.</p><p>Truth is, he didn’t want Oikawa to see <em>you. </em>He didn’t want his best friend to swoon over his girlfriend. Not when the two of you have a really good thing going.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Noya + “Mine” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Noya out on a run, you decide to take a shower, what else do you have better to do with your evening? Eventually you get completely naked and start the shower for it to warm up.</p><p>Once it’s nice and warm, you step in and give off a soft sigh as you feel the warm water wash over your body. With your eyes closed you let the water run over your head, getting your hair all wet. </p><p>Soon enough you’re washing your hair and body. After you’ve rinsed out your hair and got all the soap off your body, you stand there under the water once more. In your own little world and not paying attention to whatever might be around you. Just the way the hot water felt on your skin. You weren’t even sure how much time had passed by.</p><p>With the water hitting your chest and your eyes closed, you feel a familiar set of arms wrap around your torso. It makes you gasp and jump. If Noya hadn’t had his arms around you, you probably would have fallen over. </p><p>“Yuu!” you cry out only to feel his hands move up to cup your breasts as he stood behind you. “Ngh~ excuse me~?” your voice turning softer as you tipped your head back against his shoulder.</p><p>With a cheeky grin he leans down and kisses the crook of your neck. “What? I can’t touch what’s <b>mine</b>?” he asks playfully and his fingers find your nipples to tweak them a little. “Can I not touch them like this? I guess I can stop..” he muttered and went to pull his hands away.</p><p>Quickly you move your hands against his, making his hands stay on your breasts and press into them a little more. “No, please. Keep touching them, Yuu~” </p><p>Noya couldn’t help the snicker that left his lips as he continued to fondle your breasts and pepper your neck with kisses. What a better way to relax after a long run than to grope some boobies.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Daichi + “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sit down sideways in Daichi’s lap and wrap your arms around his neck. Interrupting what ever he was watching on the television. But if he could look at you instead, he didn’t mind.</p><p>“Hey~” He coos to you before nuzzling his nose against yours.</p><p>You smile and give him a “hey” back before nipping at his lips. A soft chuckle erupted from the males throat, making you smile and press your lips to his.</p><p>It starts off as a soft make out, but the way he holds you against him, makes you press into him a bit more. Making your kissing a bit more needy. Before you know it you’re straddling his lap and slightly grinding down against him.</p><p>“Daichi~” you whine to him. With him being gone a lot with work, you barely get moments like these. So you kiss him a bit deeper and harder.</p><p>“Y/n-” he mutters through the make out but he can’t deny that he isn’t getting turned on too. He then pulls away and moves his lips to your neck as he whispers, “<b>Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.</b>..” </p><p>“Then don’t~” you whisper to him as your hand moves into his hair. That being enough of an invitation for Daichi to take you right then and there.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Mattsun + “Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up in the middle of the night to Issei’s clothed cock pressed up against your ass while he sleeps. The feeling makes you blush and it’s an instant turn on for you.</p><p>You push your hips back into him a bit and you hear a slight groan from the male behind you. It doesn’t take long for him to wake up and realize how his body is reacting to yours in such a needy way.</p><p>Before you knew it you felt his large hand on your hip, stopping your movements. His lips danced against your ear as he whispers, “Careful…” his tone low and sleepy, still. He didn’t know if you were doing it on purpose or if you were doing it in your sleep. But when he felt you turn your head back to him he looked down at your dark figure.</p><p>“Issei~” you whisper in a slightly needy tone. The way his cock got so hard for you made you want him even more in the middle of the night. “Please~”</p><p>He knew that beg all too well, but he had to make sure you really wanted to. His hand slowly glides up your body to cup your cheek while his lips brush against yours. There was no doubt that he didn’t want you too with how you spoke to him. “<b>Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.</b>”</p><p>His low and sleepy voice only got you going more. You press a quick but deep kiss against his lips, “Yes Issei, I need you~”</p><p>That was all the permission he needed to slip your bottoms down along with his before sticking his cock deep inside you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Akaashi + “You want me to give your phone back? Make me.” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/n, have you seen my phone?” your husband calls out to you as he’s searching everywhere for it. It’s honestly kind of hard to watch since he’s looking so frantically.</p><p>“Hm..I dunno…?” you reply to him as you get up and walk over to him. </p><p>But when you do so, he looks at you and he catches a glimpse of something black in your pocket. “…is that my phone?” he sighs out as he rubs his forehead and looks at you.</p><p>Uh oh, you already got caught. With a slight smirk you grab the phone that’s in your pocket and you take it out. “Hm oh that’s why my pants felt so heavy…” you giggle and then see him reach for it. But you pull away before he can grab it. “<b>You want me to give your phone back? Make me</b>~” you speak playfully and then put the phone in your bra. Your eyes inviting him to grab it from you so you could make a move.</p><p>There was a bit of annoyance on his face but he also knew what you were trying to do. So he stepped closer to you. When he noticed that you didn’t move he gripped your hips tightly and pulled you against him. Your chest smashing into his. Soon enough his lips pressed harshly against your own and his hands found your breasts, squeezing them a bit hard. One hand then fell to your ass and he gives you a nice smack, making you gasp against his lips</p><p>Yes. This is what you wanted. To be touched. But as soon as you got it, it left you. Your eyes opened and you pouted to your husband as you tugged on his shirt. “Keiji-” you whine and see that he had grabbed his phone in the process. </p><p>With a smirk on his face he waves his phone at you. “What a bad girl. Stealing my phone just to get attention. Maybe next time just say you want something~” he spoke before leaning in to kiss you once more, letting it linger a little, before he whispers against your lips, “I’ll make it up to you tonight. I promise. But you have to be good until then.” he then gives your bottom another nice little pat, knowing how eager he just got you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kenma + “Are you sure? If we start, I might not be able to stop.” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no warning when Kenma spoke those six words to you. You were just going to innocently watch as he played one of his games that took over the living room tv, while your head rested in his lap. Something that you’ve always done. </p><p>“Hey, can you suck me off?” His voice low but curious as he kept his eyes on his game.</p><p>You almost choke at his question as he’s never asked you anything like this before in such a nonchalant way. Especially when he’s playing video games. “W- what..?” you asked and looked up at him.</p><p>For just a split second he looked down at you and then back to his game. “It’s becoming…problematic. I’m not sure why I’m so turned on right now..” You could tell that there was a bit of annoyance in his voice.</p><p>Turning your head, you can’t believe you didn’t already notice the tent forming in the males pants. You bite down on your bottom lip and you looked back up at Kenma. “You actually want me to suck you off while you play? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?” you asked, half jokingly and half not.</p><p>He shot a glare down at you, not thinking that was funny. He was feeling needy right now and he wanted that hot mouth of yours around every inch of him. “Please.” he muttered under his breath.</p><p>Who were you to deny your own boyfriend’s needs? And he was even asking you to, something he never does out of no where. You can feel your cheeks heat up as your roll over on your side, facing Kenma’s body. Slowly you lift up his shirt and kiss all along the lower part of his stomach, right above the waistband of his sweats. His stomach sinks in with every kiss as he continues to focus on his game.</p><p>“<b>Are you sure? If we start, I might not be able to stop</b>. I might want more after I get a taste of you, you know~” you cooed and looked up to him with a smirk.</p><p>Kenma then looked down at you once more before giving you a lazy grin, “I know~”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Ushijima + “It’s always been you.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Walking up to the tall guy you call your boyfriend, you smile as you wrap your arms around him. Hugging him from behind. He was getting some coffee as the two of you just woke up. “Do you want some too?” you hear his deep voice ask you. You then nod your head against him and answer with a sleepy, “Yes.” </p><p>Ushijima pours your coffee for you, knowing just how you like to drink it. But instead of moving away from you, he keeps the coffee mugs on the counter and turns his body in your arms.</p><p>Once he is facing you, you look up and your eyes meet with his. He is a man of few words but you know everything just by looking into those amazing olive green eyes of his. You can’t help but give him a sleepy smile and then rest your chin against his chest while you keep your gaze on him.</p><p>“How did I get so lucky to have you be mine..?” you ask, though you weren’t really looking for an answer. But you got one anyway. </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asks curiously as his brows furrow ever so slightly. “<b>It’s always been you</b>.” He mutters as his eyes take in every feature of your face. Even if he was still a bit sleepy, he would never hesitate on his feelings about you. He might have started off unsure of his own feelings for you at the beginning of your relationship but now, he will gladly say that you’re his world. Maybe not in exact words. But by what he does for you and how he treats you. </p><p>“Toshi~” you coo softly and then nuzzle your face into his chest. You feel his hand slip up into your hair, holding you close to him. He then leans down and presses his lips against the top of your head. “I love you.” you whisper to him.</p><p>It’s still surprises him though, that someone so amazing as you could love someone like him. He wouldn’t ever say it, but he’d be a mess without you.</p><p>“I love you too, y/n.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Tendou + “I can’t stay away from you.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming into Culinary School, you were a bit nervous. You loved cooking and it was what you knew you wanted to do for a living. But having to make things around other people and be judged by everyone about what you make, was a bit nerve wracking for you.</p><p>There were some others that seemed nervous to be in the same class as you when you walked in. You waited, like everyone else, to get the run down on what and how things were going to go for the semester. But as you look around, there’s one person that catches your attention. A tall male with red hair and he had the most interesting face. He intrigued you. </p><p>Having being paired up the first day of classes, you were paired with the male you thought looked so interesting. To your surprise he was really cool. You couldn’t help but be into every word that he spoke of. No matter what it was about. </p><p>Throughout the semester, the male seemed to take a liking to you too. But that might have been because you were the only one that really talked to him, and continued to talk to him, after you were forced to the very first time. </p><p>Nearing the end of the semester, you began to grow some feelings for the male and you seemed to hang out with him all the time. Whether it was studying for classes, helping each other improve on cooking techniques, or just hanging out and listening to music.  </p><p>Today was one of those hang out days. The two of you were in your dorm room. The red head, known as Satori, was laying down on your bed with his eyes closed. His fingers moving in the air as he hummed along to the music you were playing. You on the other hand were sitting in your desk chair and smiled at him.</p><p>“I can feel your eyes you know~ like what you see~?” he cooed to you in a playful tone before he stopped humming and then sat up. His face becoming a bit more serious. </p><p>“Hm yeah, I think I might.” you replied with a smile.</p><p>“Why? I mean, a lot of people don’t hang around me for very long. Except one person from high school. He didn’t talk much though.” Satori looked over at you with his half lidded eyes as his expression was a bit quizzical. </p><p>You thought a moment “Hm..I dunno. You’re fun to be around. I don’t know what it is.. maybe ‘cause you’re so easy going. But,” you paused a moment as you looked down at your hands, “<b>I can’t stay away from you</b>. Ever since I met you I couldn’t even take my eyes off you.” you admitted to him, hoping it didn’t sound weird the way you said it.</p><p>This genuinely surprised the red head as no one ever said anything like that to him before. But soon a big grin crossed his face as he chuckled. “Ah ha ha I think she likes meee~” he sings out into the air.</p><p>“Shut it haha.” you chuckle and move to grab an eraser and throw it at him. </p><p>He quickly catches the eraser and then looks at it a moment before getting up off the bed. His feet carried him over to you and he set the eraser back down on the desk you were sitting in front. Only to then lean down with his face inches from yours. </p><p>You look into his low lidded eyes, a blush coating your cheeks. But you decide to make the first move and kiss his cheek quickly. </p><p>Satori had never been so genuinely happy in his entire life. His giggle filled the room. And since that moment, he was lucky enough to call you his. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Iwaizumi + “Please look at me.” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>**slight dub-con**</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Hajime were out with some of the guys from the Japan team since they had some pretty intense practices and training the days before. That being said, many of the guys were drinking as they deserved to let loose for the night. Though, Hajime told them not to drink too much because they still had practice and training the next day.</p><p>Most of the guys didn’t listen though as they kept taking shots and ordering more beers. You were there just to watch all of them. They were quite the sight so see when they were all drunk. And you stayed closed to Hajime most of the night, too. You knew that none of these guys would do anything to you but drunk males were still drunk males. </p><p>It was when your boyfriend went to the bathroom that everything went down hill. You were sitting at the bar sipping on the drink you’ve been babying all night long. You didn’t want to get drunk or even tipsy for that matter. You wanted to enjoy yourself. But someone else also thought they would enjoy themselves if they were pressed against you. </p><p>You were caught off guard as the guy wrapped his arms around you, complimented you, and then smashed his lips against yours. His arms were so tight around you, that you couldn’t get out of his embrace. So there was really no point to fight him off, but you didn’t kiss him back. </p><p>A loud “Ah-hem” was then heard behind you making the male stumble backwards and then look at the seething Hajime behind you. “Oopsie~” the drunk male chuckled and it took you a moment to realize that he actually pulled off of you. </p><p>When you turned around, Hajime was already going out the door. You felt your chest tighten and you ran after him. “Hajime! Wait!” you cried out to him. But he kept walking. You felt tears start to well in your eyes. “Please, stop!” you cried out louder and to your surprise he actually stopped but he didn’t turn around. </p><p>“What the hell was that?? I leave you for five minutes and you’re letting one of them all over you?!” his voice was furious. Hurt and anger riddled in his tone.</p><p>“No- no Hajime! !t wasn’t like that! I couldn’t get away!” you could feel a sob stuck in your throat as you tried hard not to break down. “He had me trapped against him! <b>Please look at me</b>!” you begged as you were fighting off sniffles. Your heart felt like it was breaking into a million pieces, to have him think that you would ever <em>want </em>to kiss another guy.</p><p>But he didn’t look at you. He began walking to the car. Mostly, he was pissed with himself for leaving you with drunk men. Though he never thought they would do such a thing. “Just get in the car.” he called out to you in a low irritated tone. There would definitely be a discussion with everyone on the team the next day, and no more nights out for them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Noya + “You…you never had a problem with it before.” + Angst</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Growing up with Noya as your best and pretty much only friend, the two of you were inseparable. The two of you would do anything from playing outside, running around and making up games, to sleep overs at each others houses. The two of you were always a bit touchy with each other. Noya always hanging on you or you leaning against him. Especially, the more you two grew up. But you never really thought anything of it. And neither did Noya.</p><p>In high school everyone thought that the two of you were a couple. When ever someone would ask about it you both would laugh and deny any of those assumptions. Though deep down the both of you had feelings for each other. You both loved each other, but were too dumb to really notice it. That is, until the two of you drift a bit apart from each other.</p><p>After high school was over, and Noya told you he was going to go travel, you wished him luck. Of course the two of you talked any chance you could and he would always tell you about his adventures. But about four months into Noya being gone, you came to find someone to hang out with. A really sweet guy that took up a lot of your time and eventually you and him became a couple. You never told Noya though. </p><p>So when Noya comes back home after being gone for so long. You’re still in the same place. But you’re with someone, though he didn’t know that. And Noya thought he’d surprise you. </p><p>Luckily you were home, so when you heard the knock on the door you quickly opened it. You were definitely shocked to see who was standing in the door. Through excitement and happiness you let him into the house and you two go to the kitchen. You asked him if he was hungry or if he wanted anything. But before he had answered he just hugged you tightly from behind, “Yeah you!” he spoke playfully, though now as he was older, half of him was partly serious. </p><p>Your face lights up red as you quickly get out of his embrace and you look at him. A bit of a saddened expression on your face.</p><p>“Aw come on, you know I’m just joking!” he chuckled and waved it off. But when he noticed that you weren’t laughing at it like usual, his smile fades.</p><p>“Y/n…?” he asked as he stepped closer to you.</p><p>“I…I’m sorry Yuu…but I don’t think it’s a good idea to say stuff like that anymore… even if it is a joke..” what you said next hurt you, and you didn’t realize it would hurt until after you said it, “I’m with someone, Yuu. I don’t think they’d appreciate it if you talked like that to me and was hugging me like that..” your eyes lowered to the ground as you couldn’t make eye contact with him.</p><p>“W..what..? Y/n…I don’t understand- <b>You…you never had a problem with it before</b>…”</p><p>You swallowed hard before replying to him, “It was just us before.. but now there’s someone else.” Your words ending in a mere whisper</p><p><em>Someone else</em>. It was that moment that Noya realized he loved you. Hearing that you had someone else. When it was always just the two of you before. It was in that moment that Noya’s heart was broken for the first time. But he wouldnt let it show.</p><p>A beaming smile crossed his face, “That’s okay! We can still be friends right??” His voice a bit more enthusiastic, hiding his true feelings.</p><p>Your eyes slowly look up to his as you stay quiet a moment before answering. A weak smile showing on your face, “Of course, Yuu.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Suga + “What did you just say?” + Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taking night time drives was something you and your boyfriend did often. Koushi would be the one driving, with one of his hands in yours and the other on the wheel. Something about these night time cruises was relaxing and you felt that it brought the two of you even closer.</p><p>This time, you two had gone to a small convenience store and got a bunch of snacks, a few sodas and energy drinks. Soon though you were back in the car and Koushi began to drive again. You always drove the same familiar vacant back road and ended up at a landing where you could see the town below.</p><p>When the car was parked and you were just sitting there, listening to the music on the radio, your eyes take in the sight of the night sky. You can’t help but smile. </p><p>Koushi on the other hand is staring at you. Something he did often, but this time you could feel his eyes bore into you. Slowly you look over at him and when you do so he leans in and kisses you deeply. Not surprised by the sudden kiss, you pressed against him and kissed him back just as deep. One of his hands slips into your hair and the kissing becomes full on making out. The taste of his tongue one yours and you hadn’t even opened any of your snacks yet. </p><p>After a bit of kissing, Koushi pulled away. The both of you were a bit breathless and you leaned your forehead against his. </p><p>“Y/n..” your boyfriend muttered, “I want to fuck you…in the backseat…right now…” his voice low.</p><p>You could barely hear what he said over the radio but you think you know what he said to you. Though, just to make sure you asked back, “<b>What did you just say</b>..?”</p><p>There was a smirk that became visible on males face. “I think you heard me. What do you say? We haven’t done it in the car yet~” he cooed to you as his hand came up to cup your cheek. He moved his lips to brush against yours as he waits for your answer. His eyes then opened to look at your face with a playful gaze.</p><p>Your body instantly heated up and you could feel a shiver shoot up your spine. Your eyes then opened to see him staring at you like you were the sexiest person he’s ever seen. His eyes were hungry for you. Soon you bite your lower lip between your teeth and then grin wide. The thought was thrilling and you quickly agreed. </p><p>You weren’t sure if it was because it was spur of the moment, the thrill of someone else driving up and parking next to you, or the way Koushi ravaged your body like never before. But it was an experience that you’d never forget, and will probably now be a thing you two do when ever you go on your nightly cruises. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Aone + “I missed you so much.” + Fluff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With Aone gone off to the Spring High Preliminaries, you couldn’t help but try to send positive thoughts towards the white haired male and his team. You never really understood or got into volleyball but you were always there for Aone and the others. You cheered them on any chance you could and would always show your support.</p><p>So when you heard that the boys were coming back home after being defeated by Aoba Josai, your stomach twisted. You knew that Aone wasn’t going to be in the best of moods when he came back. He might be a man of little to no words, but his facial expressions told you everything. Especially when he was upset.</p><p>The moment he walked through the school doors, the second year was clearly seething on the inside. Everyone saw him and tried to steer clear of his path as they didn’t want to accidentally bump into him and make him even more upset. But not you. </p><p>When classes were over for the day you made it your mission to find Aone. It wasn’t hard though as you knew his routine. Sure enough you found him as he was walking outside, on his way home. </p><p>“Aone!” you cried out as you ran to catch up to him. </p><p>Hearing his name and from your voice, the male stopped but didn’t turn around. </p><p>You looked up at him, a good foot and a half distance between yours and his height. “Aone!<b> I missed you so much</b>! How was it?? Was it fun at least?” your tone was excited but Aone wasn’t at all in the mood to have even a glimmer of excitement about him. When he didn’t even shrug to you, you tipped your head to the side and made your way in front of him. Looking up at his face, there were many emotions that you could see that were packed behind his gaze, as he looked down at you. </p><p>“Aone…” you whispered as your hand slowly moved up and cupped his cheek. “You wanted to keep playing didn’t you..?” you asked in a gentle tone.</p><p>He nodded ever so slightly against your hand and he closed his eyes, leaning into your hand. He was beating himself up for not doing better. </p><p>Seeing him like this, hurt your heart. But you tried your best to cheer him up. “Hey…there’s always next time, right??” you asked with a big smile, making Aone open his eyes. </p><p>When he saw your happy expression, realizing that you’re trying to make him feel better, there was a glimmer of hope and determination in his eyes once again. “Hm.” he nodded to you as his eyes bored into yours.</p><p>You couldn’t help but smile more and give him the biggest hug you could. You always loved giving him hugs, because he would always hug you back. Giving you a gentle squeeze to your smaller body but never enough to hurt you. </p><p>Aone was grateful that he had someone like you. Helping him see the light at the end of the tunnel when things were rough.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>